The invention related generally to marine propellers affording "through the hub" exhaust discharge. More particularly, the invention relates to marine propulsion devices including an arrangement for mounting a "through the hub" propeller on a propeller shaft.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which illustrate marine propellers:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Strang 3,356,151 December 5, 1967 Shimanckas 3,754,837 August 28, 1973 Nishida, et al. 4,276,036 June 30, 1981 Takahashi, et al. 4,436,514 March 13, 1984 Henick 3,748,061 July 24, 1973 Shimanckas 3,467,051 September 16, 1969 ______________________________________